<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Bombshell by JJClark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979893">Birthday Bombshell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJClark/pseuds/JJClark'>JJClark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Republished Work, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJClark/pseuds/JJClark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>PROMPT:</b> Gendry buys Arya a handful of bath bombs not realizing one of them has an erotic toy hidden inside. She's left confused and intrigued while he's mildly panicking. Nevertheless, this mistake changes things between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Bombshell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A year ago, I stumbled across the prompt and decided to have a go at it. Decided to revisit it again the week of my birthday. </p><p>I'd like to give credit to Christina for the idea that started it all &amp; Laura for her help resurrecting it. If not for her, I'd have way too many typos lmao! </p><p>The original version didn't have as much mature content. Don't usually go into a lot of detail because it's not something I'm confident about. With that said, this revision does have <i>more</i>. </p><p>Thank you to anyone who reads, kudos, and/or comments! It's all appreciated! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry thought nothing of it when he requested his sisters' help this year for Arya's birthday. He spent the last three months dedicated to planning the perfect night for them, hoping that he would finally find the courage to express his feelings. The majority of that time, he worked at the university's shop piecing together the intricate details of her gift; however, doubts in his ability to go through with this plan set in the closer the date became. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she did, but it didn't work out? What if he ruined their entire friendship? Arya was his best friend since they were teenagers. She was his person. Other than his sisters, she was the only person he cared about in this world. Was he really considering the consequences of the fallout if this didn't go well? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No, he couldn't do it. He would not do it. It was a mistake, and he was glad to have come to his senses. Gendry was fine with living his life in an unrequited love-friendship with Arya. No one got hurt, and he got to keep her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Win-win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods, he's making that stupid face again," Bella grumbled and balled the hamburger wrapper. She targeted the spot between his eyes, then threw it right at his face. "Whatever that asshole inside your head just said, tell him he can suck my dick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry blinked. Confused, he glanced at his sisters on the other side of the cafeteria table. They sat beside each other, as they always did, and stared at him with an annoyed tilt of their lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're tired of you two dancing around each other, little brother," Mya slurped the remainder of her soda. Once finished, she tossed it into the bin behind her. "If we thought for a second that Arya wasn't interested, we'd have discouraged you by now." She picked at his untouched fries while he processed her logic. Her nose crinkled at the cool temperature of the fries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if we helped her get ready for tonight? We're already dropping off her presents from us." Bella lifted the bun of his burger and stole three of his pickles. "Any red flags that this will crash and burn, we'll give you a heads up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded numbly and fought through the pressure in his chest. "Yeah, okay, yeah, yeah. Thanks," Gendry tried to smile. Instead, he thought about how many ways tonight could go wrong. When he went to pick up his burger, he paused to examine how it'd been picked clean. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Seriously?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shrugged simultaneously, then reached for more of his cold lunch. He smacked their hands away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You weren't eating it anyway," Mya responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's part of the toll for our help," Bella snatched a crispy fry from his tray after diverting his attention. She bit off half with a triumphant grin, then handed the other half to their sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry muttered under his breath, shoving the tray of food towards them to share. At least he still had his chocolate milkshake. He lifted the plastic cup to find it room temperature and empty. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The cup crumbled under the pressure of his fist. He huffed through flared nostrils. Gendry tossed it over their heads and into the bin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You snooze, you lose," they said together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella blew him an air kiss while Mya offered a careless shrug of her shoulder. It was uncanny how much they behaved like twins despite their age gap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sisters," he rolled his eyes and stood to leave. "Can I at least trust you to pick up the bath bombs from the Tyrell place?" Gendry slipped into his jacket and checked the time. "I pre-ordered them specifically for her to use—stop looking at me like that—" He hooked his arm through the strap of his backpack. "She kept mentioning—would you two stop? It's not what you think." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That you've pictured your best friend naked in the bath more than once," Bella smirked. "Yeah, sure. It's not what we think at all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if she kept dropping hints about you getting them for her..." Mya trailed off, twisting to throw away her brother's empty tray. "Go," she shooed him away. "You'll be late for class. We'll get it done. Love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you," Bella parroted with puckered lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry waved at them exasperatedly and began to make for the exit. Not even halfway to the door, he heard their shouted affirmations of love across the cafeteria. The eyes of every student and professor landed on his retreating form. He ducked his head in embarrassment, trying to make it through the crowded room. The shouts got louder as people he didn't even know joined in union to call him out. They all knew his name and goaded him. He wondered what it would have been like growing up as an only child. No sisters to butt into his life or steal his food. The least his mom could have done was had another boy to even the odds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he swung around to face them. "GODS! I LOVE YOU, TOO, ALRIGHT!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole damn room erupted into applause, none who were quite as proud as his older sisters. He flipped them off, thinking this day could not get any worse.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This can't be right, " Mya said as she examined the bag's contents. Her sister stepped up to the counter after checking out some of the other items near the pick-up line. She waited for Bella to register the brand, curious to see if she understood what was in the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she said and glanced back at the person behind the counter. "Are you sure this is for Gendry Waters? About this tall. Black hair. Blue eyes. Grumpy face." Bella cackled beside her as she picked up one of the bath bombs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gorgeous brunette bit at her bottom lip, unsure of their different reactions. She double-checked the order on the computer, offered an open palm to Bella for the ball. "He came in two weeks ago, but we weren't in stock." She studied it, then the computer screen. "It's what he ordered," the employee explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella clutched her chest, head tilted back to release another obnoxious cackle at their brother's expense.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell if he's just that oblivious to this type of stuff, or-" Mya facepalmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or," Bella politely took back the bath bomb and placed it back in the bag, "Arya wanted to get his attention. Not that it seemed to get through that thick skull of his." She eyed a few other items, then had them rung up. "This is gonna be good. We'll take it all. Do you gift wrap by chance?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mya sighed, then disgustingly tossed a box of condoms on the counter with a grimace. "Safe than sorry," she swallowed and tried to avoid any eye contact after that. Her sister, however, had no such qualms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is gonna be good. We'll take it all. Do you gift wrap by chance?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang a quarter to six that night. Arya left Sansa and Shireen at the island that separated the kitchen and living room of her apartment. They were still giggling into their wine glasses when she answered the door to find Gendry's sisters. Mya lifted two bottles of wine while Bella held out several gift bags to the birthday girl's surprise. They wished her a happy birthday, slipping into the apartment after exchanging excited hugs. Sansa called out to them from her stool at the island as they shed their jackets. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ever the hostess, her older sister poured the newcomers fresh glasses. Shireen worked the cork out of one of the new bottles. "Arya here needs liquid courage for her date with Gendry tonight." She patted an empty stool beside her for Bella. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mya took the stool between Arya and Sansa, thanking the redhead as the fresh win was handed out to everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a date, " Arya grounded out embarrassingly through clenched teeth. Her cheeks heated further, and she took a quick drink. "We've gone out for my birthday every year. It's nothing new." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a date," Shireen intervened. "It's been a date every year that you've gone out together. Alone. Just the two of you." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want it to be a date," Sansa approached the subject cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mya and Bella side-glanced each other from their spots on opposite ends of the island. They were doing that weird twin-not-twin-mental-thing. To be honest, it freaked her out a bit. She pointed between them. "What? No, no. What was that all about?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shireen bought them time by adding a touch more wine to the birthday girl's glass. "They're just weird," she waved them off. "Now, answer. Truthfully. Do you want it to be a date with Gendry?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya chewed on the inside of her cheek only to avoid chapping her lips. Not that she thought they'd get any action tonight, but...She frowned, then sunk in her stool. "I feel like something's—I don't know. This year feels different. Before, it was easier to ignore." Aggravated by the fact she was unable to articulate what she wanted to say, the brunette fiddled with the stem of her glass. "What if I screw this up? He won't be able to look at me the same, you know? That's years worth of friendship down the drain." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No pouting," Sansa argued, though there wasn't anything nasty behind her words. "You'll wrinkle prematurely." She removed the newly opened bottle out of the brunette's reach. "Last drink. We're cutting you off." When Arya went to say something, the redhead shushed her. Her sister then went to point at the others. "She will not be sloshed for her date." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ehh, well," Mya appeared to look torn between admittance and betrayal. Bella, on the other hand, had no such reservations. They shared another look before the younger Waters sibling pushed the gift bags closer to Arya. Mya grimaced, then relented. She gestured to the pile of gifts with her glass of wine as if to give her approval. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He ordered these for you weeks ago," Bella stayed with the type of Cheshire grin that often graced Rickon's face when he was up to no good. Arya narrowed her eyes, searching their faces for signs of deception. Deep down, she knew they'd never do anything that would really hurt her or Gendry's feelings. A gag gift, maybe, but something that the birthday girl would also laugh at. "Said he wanted tonight to be special." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya went for the gold gift bag, but it was smacked out of the way by Mya. The black bag with the pretty red bow was pushed to the center by Bella. Swallowing, the brunette glanced around at the women surrounding her, then pulled the string to open the bag. She felt around and noted the familiar texture of the bath bombs. The blood rushed to her face, and she quickly snatched her hand out of the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya went for one of the gold gift bags, only for it to be smacked out of the way by Mya. The second gift bag, a blue one with a bright green bow, caught her eye. She tried to reach for it, but that one was smacked on its side by Bella. Both sisters looked at each other. Their paws were in position to swipe away any of the wrong choices, like a bunch of mischievous cats. Sansa and Shireen watched closely as a silver bag was pointed out, more than interested in their odd behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Gendry said you mentioned wanting it for your birthday," Mya added cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The birthday girl had barely pulled on the bow to loosen its hold on the straps before pausing. How many things had Arya hinted at over the year that she wanted? Some were done in jest to get a reaction out of her best friend. Given how his sisters acted, she wondered if this was one of those prank gifts or one of the serious ones. As the brunette reached into the bag, her fingertips grazed the item's rough texture through a tight plastic wrap. She knew what it was immediately, bewildered by why Mya and Bella would make a big deal out of-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods!" Arya snatched her hand out of the bag. "No!" She searched their faces, the color disappearing from her face. "He didn't! This isn't-Do you know what this is?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mya squirmed in her seat, pained by the knowledge. "Unfortunately."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella, on the complete opposite side of the spectrum, squealed and clapped with excitement. "We added some extra accessories, too!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Sansa asked, craning her neck to see what was hidden inside. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Heat rose from the back of Arya's skull, prickling every nerve as color flooded her pale cheeks. "Did he really get these for me? Is this-" she clutched the bag close to her chest as Shireen tried to pick it up and examine it. "Is this a trick?" They wouldn't be this cruel, would they? She did not want to get her hopes up about tonight's expectations, then be sorely disappointed. There must have been something written on her face or in her voice because Mya placed a hand on her wrist, squeezing it in support. "Does he know he got this for me? Gendry can be dense sometimes." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The eldest Waters sibling opened her mouth to answer, but Bella pushed her way forward. She put her hand on Arya's shoulder. "Yes, he can be. He got these...on purpose." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella and Mya shared a glance, Bella's smile widening as she turned back in Arya's direction. "He...did get these...on purpose," Mya forced out with a softer smile. "Not to intervene on his behalf, but we wouldn't put either of you in awkward positions if we weren't sure." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Impatient, Sansa used her arm to move the group of bags out of the way and grab the bag from Arya's grip while she was distracted. Unimpressed by the bath bomb between her fingers, she turned it this way and that way to figure out the big deal. Shireen must have caught the label at an angle and gasped. She grabbed Sansa's hand to get a better look at the bath bomb. Her features mirrored Arya's from seconds ago, then let out an indescribable squeal. "It's happening!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it," the redhead looked around to see if anyone would clue her in on what the big deal was. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know what they are?" Mya directed towards Shireen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Rickon bought one for Lyanna and me. A little gift to keep ourselves company while he's camping up north," Shireen shrugged and let go of Sansa's wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya, Mya, and Bella collectively protested against the images in their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Someone fill me in, please," Sansa waved the bath bomb to get their attention. Each woman glanced between the other to see who was willing to say it aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella took out her phone, typed up the brand's name, and then hit the search engine's image category. She held her phone up for Sansa to see. The redhead immediately dropped the bomb back into the bag as if she'd been defiled by the object. A moment later, it processed, and she refilled everyone's glasses (despite telling Arya it was her last glass). </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally!" Sansa shouted with glee. "You two should have been together ages ago!" Her sister held up the glass, and the other three toasted as if they somehow achieved the impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're seriously toasting to me having sex tonight?" Arya looked at them incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Birthday Sex," Bella tipped her glass towards the brunette. "Best type of sex, in my opinion." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you okay with talking about our siblings having sex," Sansa asked with a quirked eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "Not so much about that part, but what it means. I'm all in favor of whatever is going to push them out of the friend zone. To finally being happy in a relationship with someone they actually want to be with."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm right here, you know," Arya interjected, slowly taking the bag away from in front of Sansa. "And nothing has happened. This might blow up in our faces."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Gendry wants you ready by eight," Bella waved her doubts from them all. "We'll help you prepare for the most part, but then uh," her index finger twirled in the direction of the items from the silver bag. "We won't be sticking around for that. If I were you, I'd test it out before you meet him. Bella wiggled her brows while the others giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of women left thirty minutes ago with tonight's birthday look picked out for her. Arya kept a nice buzz from the wine and her excitement about the date. She put away the snack food and alcohol from earlier, then sat down at the island. Each present was laid out in front of her. The items from Gendry and his sisters were the last. Quite frankly, she tried to avoid them as long as possible, not to overthink the implication. It sent a thrill up her spine, picturing all the ways she and Gendry would use the oils and lubes. They were marked waterproof, which made the idea of spending the evening in a bath with him all the more enticing. At this point, she didn't care about anything else he had planned so long as it ended with waking up next to her best friend in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya chewed on the inside of her cheek, smiling as she picked up her phone. It was her last-ditch effort to make sure this wasn't some joke. If there was any power in birthday wishes, she wanted this one to come true the most. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>A: Thanks for the bath bombs. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She held her breath after the message sent, clinging to the edge of the island table when three dots appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>G: Glad you liked :) See? I pay attention to what you say</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A huge breath of relief </span>
  <em>
    <span>whooshed</span>
  </em>
  <span> out, and she began to type a new message. It wasn't a joke. He meant it. This was it. He had taken the hints and made his move. She stopped typing when he messaged again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>G: I'm wrapping up at work soon. Later than I planned, sorry. Try one out and let me know how you like it. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips rolled inward as she fought the urge to scream.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Did he just say that he wanted her to...?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A nervous giggle escaped, silenced when she slapped a hand over her mouth. Gods, she didn't even think she could make that type of sound. Arya reread the text, wondering where this newfound confident side of Gendry came from. No awkward conversation or shy confessions about taking things to the next level. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He just...this was happening. It was really happening. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to be out-bested by anyone, Arya decided that she'd up the stakes. Gendry took a leap of faith. The least she could do is prove to him that there weren't any doubts going into this with him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>A: Expect a detailed review ;)</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry chuckled down at his phone from the shop. He placed the phone down and inspected the design of the copper cuff. In truth, there was nothing expensive about the gift. It held no placeholders or other gems. The metal did not shine or reflect the light as silver or gold would. Arya likely couldn't wear it to galas or charities hosted by her parents. Still, he was optimistic that she would love it for the style alone. The copper was thick but not heavy. He spent a month and a half etching and carving out the designs of a weirwood tree. At the center, however, was the outline of a wolf chasing its tail. No one else would appreciate the sentiment or humor of the gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone went off several more times throughout this time. He wanted to present her with a clean cuff so she could wear it out tonight without smudges. Gendry headed for the sink and scrubbed at his fingernails and hands. Once more, his phone buzzed, and, for a moment, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. What if it was his sisters trying to warn him about Arya? They had spent part of the evening with her and had just left a while ago. Maybe they took their time to figure out how to let him down gently? The small voice of doubt reared its ugly head again, making the pressure in his chest return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and dried his hands. It was better to face the music before he got too worked up. Arya's name popped up with a list of messages and attachments to them. She stated the review would be a step-by-step process, whatever that meant. He glanced at the time and decided he had a moment to entertain himself with her outlandish commentary before heading home and getting ready. It wasn't until he got to the actual pictures that his mortification kicked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." His thumb flipped to another picture of the waterproof lube. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he bit down on his knuckles as he stared at the phone. He flipped to the latest picture, a bath bomb being dropped into a full tub. Heart-racing, Gendry moved back to the first picture and took his time to actually read the label. Each sentence was worse than the last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Naughty Bomb. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First, get clean. Then get dirty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wetter is Better with lube, oil, and other edible inside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sexy toy inside this bath bomb!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adult bath bomb. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Collect them all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to die on the spot. Not only was he humiliated about the idea of Arya laughing her ass off right now, but the series of images that accompanied the label's description had him thinking about things he shouldn't be thinking about in public. Or about his best friend. She had to be thoroughly enjoying the mix-up and would spend the rest of the evening taunting him with it. Any chance he had with her tonight was totally blown out of the water. How could he have screwed up this badly? And then, when he thought it couldn't get any worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new image was sent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A: not usually my color, but I'll make it work until you get here ;) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture was of a tiny pink vibrator held between his best friend's fingers. Gendry faced the ceiling with a dry cry. He couldn't even move past his embarrassment to enjoy the thought of Arya using something like that while thinking it was him. Gods, he was so screwed. She would likely put it under his pillow or pocket to find at the most inconvenient time. Between her and his sisters, he would never live this down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, his sisters had picked up the damn things in the first place. They knew exactly how he'd fucked this up and still went through with giving her the presents! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone vibrated against his palm, and he thought about ignoring it. Gendry could feign sickness and crawl into a hole to die. He briefly glanced at his screen, noticing that it was an incoming call from her—FaceTime, at that. Gendry took a deep breath and prepared to be laughed at for his mistake. Against his better judgment, he accepted the call and damn near dropped his phone. It was Arya, alright. Instead of being met with insults and laughter, he came face-to-face with an extremely naked version of his best friend. She greeted him from the reflection of her bathroom mirror, unabashed by how the reflection barely concealed the sight of her nipples.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped, tightening his grip on the phone as she stepped carefully into the water. As she sunk down, the bubbles and colored bathwater strategically hid her more intimate areas; however, it did nothing to stop his imagination from filling in the blanks. Over the years, they'd seen plenty of each other one time or another. It wasn't that difficult to draw from his memory and embed them into what he saw on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked into the camera right before a light buzzing sound filtered through his speakers. Arya held up the pink vibrator into view with an arched eyebrow before it disappeared underneath the water. Soon, Gendry witnessed the sights and sounds of her moving a hidden hand between her thighs. His best friend bit down on the corner of her bottom lip, lips he'd fantasized about biting himself more than once. Her eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed against the back edge of the tub. He wordlessly watched with a dry mouth and a very confused boner. How many fantasies starred his best friend in scenarios similar to the one she presented to him live?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry's breath quickened as her movements became jerky. His own fingers twitched as if his body unconsciously became aware of what it would take to gain the same reaction from Arya. Her chest rose and fell behind the layers of bubbles. At one point, he caught the tip of one darkened nipple. Her heavy breathing echoed into the shop, the mechanic only just aware he was still in public. Tom and Anguy stopped mid-conversation and looked his way from their bays. Their lips quirked when they registered the subtle sounds from Gendy's phone and noted the mechanic's reaction. Oh, Gods. They knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fumbled to turn down the volume, catching as Arya sat the phone on a surface above the tub, a removable table or something so she wouldn't drop it should she lose control. From there, he got a perfect view of what it would look like if he were above the brunette, in-between her legs, as her orgasm quickly washed over her features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tightness in his groin pressed against his zipper. The petals floating along the surface of the water made him think of the floral scent he often caught on a whiff when Arya was near. The steam drifted off her warm, slick flesh, and it didn't take much to fantasize what that would feel like underneath his own fingers and lips. Gendry zoned in on the way her lips parted into a small o as she slowed her rhythm to prolong the sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last straw was the moan of his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya wasn't aware when Gendry ended the call. She'd gotten carried away there at the end, almost unable to pull herself back. When she saw the black screen, an overwhelming sense of anxiety flooded her veins. The adrenaline and ecstasy from moments ago vanished immediately. No message. The call ended five minutes ago, and he'd left no message. Arya sat upright, the vibrator forgotten in the junction between her thighs. Tears prickled her eyes as she thought about what she'd done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it too much? Did he reconsider his feelings for her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put the phone back on the adjustable wooden tray that balanced on the edges of the tub. As if to hide from her shame, Arya ducked into the water below with one last deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitterly, she continued to sulk in the now lukewarm bath fifteen minutes later. No message. No call. Nothing. The lack of a response was loud and clear, which officially cemented her concern for their friendship. Arya wasn't sure how she would face him after this stunt. What was she thinking? This was precisely the type of thing she feared would happen. How stupid did she have to be to think this would win her any points with him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tear droplets clung to her jawline, dropping down after a while to mix with the colorful water around her. The bubbles were gone. She sniffled, declaring this the worst birthday in the history of birthdays. Arya braced herself to face the music and exit the tub when the bathroom door abruptly swung open. Startled, she snatched the washcloth and tried to cover her chest. When she realized there was no danger, the brunette tensed further at the sight before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What in the seven hells was he doing here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry stood frozen in the doorway, out of breath, and still in uniform. His lightly stained hands gripped the frame on either side of him, holding him in place. He looked like he had run all the way to her apartment. However, it was his gaze that caught her breath. Gendry's beautiful ocean eyes were nothing more than pools of ink as he hungrily raked them over the outline of her body. Arya's heartbeat picked up as she tried to picture what he saw from his perspective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't clinging to the door frame to hold him upright but to keep him from rushing forward. He appeared just as tense as she, but not angry. His gaze finally found her face, and she stilled, like prey in the path of a predator. No sudden movements. Why wasn't he make a move? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They maintained eye contact until Arya began to peel the washcloth from her breasts. Suddenly, his eyes lowered, keenly watching as she revealed herself to him. His chest rose and fell in quick intervals, knuckles whitening as he gripped them harder. The veins on the back of Gendry's hands and forearms protrude slightly under strain. She wondered if those same hands would be just as rough on her or if he'd soften to the touch. The cool air from the open door drifted across her exposed flesh, puckering tightly at the offense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you know that everyone in the shop now thinks I watch porn while on the clock," he said breathlessly. The sound of his voice about startled her,  not expecting him to carry on a conversation when she had other uses for his mouth right now. "Almost broke Tom's nose when he tried to take the phone away." Gendry swallowed hard. "I don't want anyone to see you like this except for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His confession caught her by surprise; she turned more fully towards him with arms crossed on the side of the tub. Coy, Arya bit down on the corner of her lip, testing the figurative waters. "Would it make it better if you told them you were watching your girlfriend enjoy her birthday present?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," he stole another chance to outline her form with his eyes alone. Arya wasn't sure how to take his response when he looked at her like that. Then, he spoke again. "Cause if I thought for a moment any of those perverts pictured you like that, I'd have to knock them out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Big talk for someone who hasn't made a move yet," she said with a hint of irritation and disappointment. Why just stand there? Gendry's eyes jerked back to her face, softening. Something silent written in his eyes. Her brows furrowed as she tried to decipher what it meant. Was he—was he asking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>permission</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gendry," Arya said gently with a small nod of her chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she'd flipped a switch in him, her best friend toed his work boots off. In three quick strides, he was beside her, sitting on the edge with her face cradled between his large rough hands. The calluses of his fingertips made her shudder, and she held her breath as he descended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips brushed against the other, barely a ghost of a kiss before he pulled away slightly to read her reaction—to double-check if she wanted to back out? Arya cupped the back of his neck and brought him back to her mouth. He yielded, allowing Arya to choose how far and fast they went. When he was more confident about the lack of regret or doubt, Gendry coaxed her mouth open with the point of his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands wandered down, gripping the ends of his shirt, and brought it up. They parted reluctantly as she helped him out of the material. "I want you," she sighed and tossed the shirt on the floor below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not one to be told twice, Gendry guided her back into the tub. She was slightly aware of the tray that prevented her from pulling him into the water with her. However, he seemed to have plans of his own, lowering and gripping the opposite side of the tub. A trail of kisses down the column of her neck prevented Arya from thinking too clearly. She closed her eyes and took hold of his hips, massaging the flesh between her fingers. Her nails dug into him when he palmed one breast, sucking in air when his mouth found the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You taste so good," he eventually mumbled, switching to the other nipple. "I've wanted to do this for a long time," Gendry gently scraped his teeth against her, letting go of her nipple with a suctioned pop. Smirking, he blew his warm breath over it and chuckled when she groaned as it hardened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping her from responding, he swooped down on her mouth again. This time, when he opened her up, Gendry did so with vigor—hot and possessive. Arya's hands moved to the band of his jeans, tucking her fingers inside, then sliding towards the button. She had just finished unzipping them when Gendry took hold of her wrists with one of his larger hands. He pulled away from their kiss long enough to reposition her captured hands above her head, silently ordering her to keep them there with the intensity of his heavy gaze. It sent a thrill straight through her, down to her core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry released her wrists when she gripped the edge of the tub behind her, watching him closely to see what he had in mind. His calloused fingers trailed down the valley of her chest, further down her midsection, past her belly button, and eventually disappeared into the murky water. Arya tensed in anticipation, never breaking eye contact as his fingers discovered the patch of curls. She jerked slightly when he found what he was looking for, the vibrator she'd forgotten hidden between her folds. He located the button, pressed it, and smirked when she sucked in a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Arya tried to sit up, he brought another hand to cup the base of her throat. Usually, the idea of a man wrapping his hands around her neck dredged up unpleasant thoughts from the defensive depths of her mind. However, the action coming from Gendry did not feel threatening. There was an unspoken request to trust him that stilled any further movement. Arya relaxed under his touch and was rewarded with a chaste kiss. His hand now cradled her jaw from underneath her chin. The pad of his thumb gilded against her lips with a sense of reverence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful," he whispered huskily just before he took control of the vibrator. Between the low vibration and the brief contact with his fingers, Arya tensed again, her body begging to be touched. Her knees spread apart as the tip of the toy coasted down the slit beneath her folds. When Gendry made his way back up, the ends of his fingers trailed behind the toy, making her hiss in response. He hit a particularly sensitive spot, forcing her to bite down on his thumb so she wouldn't make a sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused, studying the reaction, and slowly moved over the spot again. Arya moaned around his thumb, wrapping her lips around it to ease the sting left by her teeth. "Is this where you touched yourself when you called me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tip of the vibrator caressed the spot with a bit more pressure, sending her head back. Arya clutched the side of the tub where she'd been told to keep her hands. Her hips jutted upward and rolled to create more friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me," Gendry ordered, lifting the vibrator away despite her protests. "Tell me," he repeated and removed his thumb from her mouth. She whined at the loss of both sensations, nodding feverishly. "Open your eyes," came another command, and her eyes fluttered open immediately. He smiled and offered up another chaste kiss, "good girl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who the hells was this, and what did he do to her best friend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More importantly, why wasn't she bothered by this new authoritative version of him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently pleased by her willingness to yield to him, Gendry's hand glided to the space between her breasts. He resumed his earlier ministrations, sliding the toy back and forth over that sweet spot. Arya wanted to close her eyes again, as she normally did, but was told to keep them open. Gendry wanted to see her come, and if that didn't heighten things, she didn't know what would. His free hand began to play with her nipples, caressing, rolling them between his fingers until they puckered to his liking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her stomach started to coil, she bit down hard on her lower lip. Her breathing came out in short huffs as her orgasm began to build. Arya heard herself speak; although, she didn't recognize the words coming out of her mouth. "Right there," she moaned. "Please, please, don't stop. Right there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hips rolled in sync with Gendry's movements, whimpering at how long it was taking her to fall off the edge. She wasn't sure when he did it, but he'd removed his hand from her chest to switch. The other hand picked up the pace with the vibrator while the other sunk lower. Gendry pumped one finger inside, then another. The cool water around them threatened to teeter over the walls of the tub and onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the dam collapsed, and Arya found herself falling over the edge of bliss with Gendry's name on her lips. She sunk into the water with a loud, grateful sigh. "Holy fuck," she breathed, "that was so much better than the fantasies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body shook after she released the edge of the tub, bringing her hands to rest on his thigh. She flexed her fingers, and he bent forward to place the sweetest kiss on her damp forehead. Gendry seemed to be just as out of breath as she, exhaling through his nose. He kissed her forehead again, the tip of her nose, and then her lips. "Happy Birthday, Arry," he breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya hummed, sliding her hands to his exposed waist, his strained arms, and then to his bristled cheeks. The possessiveness faded from his expression, and he appeared to be his usual self again. The brunette sat up and offered several quick kisses in gratitude, unable to fully believe this was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Water's freezing," he mumbled against her lips. The play on his name made them both chuckle. She hadn't acknowledged the actual temperature until he pulled away and sat the vibrator on top of the wooden tray where her phone lay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry scooted the tray away from her and unplugged the tub. When he stood, she couldn't help but notice the wet stains that darkened his jeans. Arya's brow arched, curious if they were mostly from the water splashing or if he'd spent himself. His eyes followed her gaze down, cheeks colored a deep red. Gendry snatched a towel from the sink and, with outstretched arms, wrapped the warm material around her form. He held her against him, sharing long, slow kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now go get ready for our date," her best friend said after he set her on the cold tiled floor. A moment later, he landed a nice, powerful smack on her ass cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya yelped, though more from surprise than pain. She rubbed the sting, confused. "Wait, we're not...you know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching her drift, Gendry smiled and nodded. "Oh, we will. But this night is three months in the making." In one swift move, he removed both jeans and underwear. "And after that little stunt," he pointed to the phone and vibrator behind her, "payback's a bitch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's just unfair," she said, eyeing his stiff cock as it saluted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to shower, " he guided her out of the bathroom and blocked the door once he got her into the hallway. It was difficult to maintain eye contact when he practically modeled nude in front of her. "Can you get someone to drop off some clothes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gendry, it's my birthday. Don't I deserve this," she motioned to his body. He had the audacity to laugh, then ducked one last time to kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do, but you deserve to be spoiled first." He pulled away, and a familiar look returned briefly. "Clothes. Now," the authoritative tone commanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Arya protested, and he shut the door on her. "Gendry Waters!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ONE YEAR LATER</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya toyed with the cuff around her wrist, a gift from her last birthday and a piece she rarely took off. She had a matching pair of earrings that Gendry made just because he wanted to try something new out. Unaware he had unlocked the apartment door, she yelped when he turned and swept her up into his arms. "Stupid," she laughed, "you're not supposed to do this until after we're married." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't care," he responded and navigated them through the door. He kicked it shut with his foot, then walked her over to the island table. "I'll start the bath, "Gendry gave her a quick kiss after he sat her on one of the stools. "Got some things in the fridge if you'll grab them on your way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him head down the hall, admiring the view in the new pair of trousers she brought him for their night out tonight. There were plans for that ass. Hopping off the stool, she stepped out of her heels and removed her jewelry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bottle of champagne sat next to a plate of decorative strawberries and a small cake with candles. She stole one of the strawberries, holding it between her lips while she slipped out of her black cocktail dress. Arya collected a couple of glasses from the cabinet, the bottle of champagne, and the plate. A trail of red and white rose petals made her pause at the end of the hall. With a smile around the chocolate-covered strawberry, she followed the path to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry sat naked at the edge of the tub, checking the temperature of the water. He must have felt her gaze on him because he turned to let his eyes wander the expanse of her half-naked body. His eyes stopped at the red-laced material that couldn't necessarily be classified as panties. It left nothing to the imagination; though, the nicely tied bow was worth the look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thought maybe you could unwrap a present of your own," Arya barely spoke, afraid to break him from the spell. She slowly entered the bathroom and placed the plate on the wooden tray above the tub. He took the bottle from her, popping it open, as she tried to catch the spewing liquid with the two glasses. Their laughter mixed with the running water filled the candle-lit room with warmth and love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have I told you I loved you?"  Gendry sat the bottle down next to the plate, then took the glasses from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only every day for a year," she stepped between his legs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Arya leaned over to reward him with a kiss. "But I never pass up the chance to hear it more." She went for one more kiss but stopped when something floating among the bubbles caught her attention. "Thought we learned our lesson last time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry held onto her hips to keep her steady as she picked up the plastic egg, observing his girlfriend. The brunette twisted the plastic apart, then gasped at the shiny item hidden within it. He took the bottom half of the egg and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you," Gendry whispered and kissed the ring. "I love you," he kissed each of her knuckles, then looked up at her. "I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too," she replied with teary eyes, angling his face so that she could respond in kind. He sat the plastic pieces on the floor, eventually finding her hips with his larger hands. He gave them a squeeze before letting them drift to the red bow between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy Birthday," Gendry whispered as the lace dropped to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>